pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lanny Parker
Prince Lanny Parker is the main antagonist of the series. He was supposed to be the next King of Kinkow before Brady and Boomer came to the island. Ever since then, he has hated his cousins. He is portrayed by Ryan Ochoa. Season One Lanny was supposed to be the heir to the throne and tries to get rid of Boomer and Brady by pretending to like them, but he trys to hurt them for life. Season Two In episode The Evil King, Lanny was tricked into sitting on the dark throne with his pet and his pet reveals his true form is King Kalaki which makes Lanny confused. At the end, Kalaki becomes Lanny's pet and Lanny is happy with his pet, Yamakoshi. Season Three In Season 3 Boz and Boomer gives Lanny one of the small islands of Kinkow to him as a present. Lanny calls it Lanada and made a salute that he didn't know stood for Loser. In the end, the Lanada castle is destroyed, so Lanny turns good and helps the Kinkow guards fight Kaita's undead army. He is last seen talking to some villagers in Kinkow, presumably since he has turned good. Physical Appearance Lanny is known to have The Troll Cut. Lanny has brown, curly hair with brown eyes. He is known to be short, and is called a troll on many occasions. Personality Lanny is sadistic,cruel,unscrupolous,manipulative,very finicky and power-hungry. He attempts to kill his own cousins on a regular basis so he can become king. He is arrogant and believes himself superior to "greedy peasants" as he calls them. None of the "greedy peasants" like him, they know he is mean. His best and only friend is his talking fish Yamakoshi. Even so, they frequently argue. He appears to have had a change of heart in the last episode Appearances Quotes "I am everywhere." "I can't explain their luck. Just like I can't explain why you talk like you're from New Jersey." Don't believe what you read in books." - Big Mama Waka "Who will represent us in the Junga Ball Cup? King Boneless of King Brainless?" "I want a dirty game and high body count." - Junga Ball "This is so unfair. This was supposed to be my room. I was supposed to be king. Now I have nothing." "King me!" "It's Lanny and the volcano's ticking." - Return of the Kings "Any man, woman, or . . . pelican, caught reciting poetry will be arrested. I'm so proud My king. Your attack on the arts will silence the voices of decent and that will lead to revolution, your exile, or perhaps your grizzly demise." - No Rhyme or Treason "Can't get something back you've never had" - Fight School "What do you think is in balloons, muscle head?" - to Mason, in Pair of Geniuses "Sweet kooky malookey!"-In various episodes 'Trivia' *He is from Kinkow as shown from the cannonball scene in the finale *He has turned good *His fish Yamakoshi seems not to return in season 3 *He loves a mermaid named Amazonia and she loves him. *Boz used to think that he was a troll. *The Riptides have been bullying him since he was a baby. *It is not yet known whether Lanny is King Kunu's (Brady,Boomer and Boz's father) brother's son or King Kunu's sister's son, because his parents are never mentioned. King Kunu is Lanny's uncle. *Since Lanny has the same surname as Brady,Boomer and Boz, he would most likely be King Kunu's brother's son. Unless King Kunu had a sister who never married and thus never changed her surname. Gallery Lanny1.jpg Mitchel-musso-kelsey-chow-do-over-05.jpg Brady Battles Boo- Mer.jpg No Kings Allowed.jpg xd_pok_character_lanny.jpg|Lanny See Also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:King